


Puberty

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: kakashi hasn't killed enough people to deserve this tenzou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi-senpai rubbed his face tiredly muttering an “I haven’t killed nearly enough people to deserve this” before speaking to him. “No, kohai, you are not going to die. What you, uh, reported is normal for males to experience around your age.”</p>
<p>“How can it be normal?” Tenzo made a face at the thought of bedwetting being normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puberty

“It’s two A.M. Tenzo,” Kakashi-senpai was secure enough around Tenzo that he didn’t force himself into the state of instant alertness that he had when they had first met, thus his senpai was sleepy- a thing that very few got to see beyond the farce he sometimes adopted.

“Senpai,” Tenzo pleaded.

Kakashi-senpai regarded him a moment before sighing and letting him inside, becoming more aware as he slipped into the apartment. “What is it?”

“I think I’m experiencing a delayed reaction to one of the experiments.” Tenzo informed the other seriously, if not a bit fearfully.

His senpai snapped into attention and barked out, “Report!”

“I have grown- ears, hands, feet, penis and testicles. I’ve gotten taller, bulkier, stronger and my shoulders have broaden. My voice has been breaking at random intervals. Hair has appeared on my face, under my arms and near my penis. I have developed an unpleasant smell, have experienced skin irregularities and earlier I wet the bed- except it wasn’t pee.” Here he turned red, “Am I going to die!?”

Kakashi-senpai rubbed his face tiredly muttering an “I haven’t killed nearly enough people to deserve this” before speaking to him. “No, kohai, you are not going to die. What you, uh, reported is normal for males to experience around your age.”

“How can it be normal?” Tenzo made a face at the thought of bedwetting being normal.

“Ah,” a hand ran through silver hair before he got an answer. “You are becoming an adult now and your body is maturing from that of a boys into that of a mans. Girls go through something similar when they start becoming women.”

Tenzo frowned, “But why does my body need to mature to be a man?”

“So you can make babies.” Was the blunt answer before he was being pushed from the apartment, “If you want to know that, come back at a more reasonable hour. Goodnight Tenzo.”


End file.
